1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a radio system and an operating method of the same
2. Description of Related Art
Cognitive radio (CR) has been proposed as a way to improve the current inefficient static spectrum utilization by allowing secondary users to access the white spaces in spectrum already licensed to primary users without interfering the operation of the primary users. Hence, the spectral efficiency of the limited spectrum can be increased.
Spectrum sensing can be employed to determine available spectrum over large areas by cooperatively aggregating spectrum sensing results across multiple detector locations to facilitate determinations relevant to the area covered by the signals of primary users. In other words, a reliable system is needed to allow the detectors to detect the spectral region that is not being occupied by primary users and to integrate the spectral region information so that secondary users can make use of the spectrum without interfering with the operation of primary users.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a radio system and an operating method of the same to address the above issues.